


Janitor's Closet

by retroxvailles



Series: Janitor's Closet [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroxvailles/pseuds/retroxvailles
Summary: For those who have continued despite the warnings, this story includes power imbalance, verbally manipulated minors, and mentions of statutory rape with said minor. This in no way reflects my morals in real life, therefore NOT defining who I am as a person. I do not support or approve relationships between adults and minors. It is important to separate fiction from reality. If you are unable to do so, do not read the series. - retro
Relationships: Tony Stark/Liz Allan
Series: Janitor's Closet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have continued despite the warnings, this story includes power imbalance, verbally manipulated minors, and mentions of statutory rape with said minor. This in no way reflects my morals in real life, therefore NOT defining who I am as a person. I do not support or approve relationships between adults and minors. It is important to separate fiction from reality. If you are unable to do so, do not read the series. - retro

"Tony, you do realize why you're here, correct?"

He was standing up against the wall, sleeves rolled up to his arms. Tony had an "inkling" as to why he was here but he slightly shrugged with mock oblivion of his face. 

"Assistant" Principal Rogers scoffed at his response, shaking his head as he got on the computer. After a couple of annoying clicks, he sat on the edge of the desk in front of the teacher. 

"There's footage of you and another student on campus.", he manually flipped the monitor before staring at Tony with disapproval.

"I'm always on campus with students. Isn't that my job?"

" Fucking a student is not your job, Tony", he snapped. The A.P pressed play on the video; it started with a couple of kids passing by in the hallway during class—fast forward at least thirty minutes later—it showed Tony coming out of the Janitor's office. He could be seen adjusting his belt before walking down the hallway and out of the camera's sight. Two minutes afterward, Liz stumbled out of the same closet as she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She adjusted her clothes before walking in the opposite direction.

Right before the surveillance video ended, Rogers paused it. Tony had rested his chin on his hand and squinted at the screen in front of him.

"Don't know what that's implying, Rogers.", he said tauntingly. That only had made Rogers roll his eyes before folding his arms in disbelief.

"You are playing a very dangerous game here-"

"No, Steve.", he pushed himself out of the chair and stepped towards Steve, "You are playing a dangerous game. I'm not the one who eyefucks her in the hallway."

Steve furrowed his brows, fuming at Tony's allegation. The A.P had unsurprisingly stayed silent, which meant that Tony had successfully struck a nerve.

A smug grin appeared on his face as he turned away from Steve and headed out the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to head to the meeting. See you there.", Tony gripped the door handle and opened it slightly, " Oh.. and tell Mrs. Rogers I said hi."


	2. Aftermath

After that day in the Janitor's closet, there was a certain glow around Liz. It wasn't her first time engaging in anything sexual but it was definitely different than touching herself. Even the slightest mention of the janitor's closet would ignite the heat in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help the fact that her brain would always wander off to it. Liz expected him to reciprocate the excitement and at least enjoy what happened.

Much to her dismay, he didn't.

Their interactions were little to none. It was almost like the normal student-teacher relationship that they used to have. She would sit in his class and do her work while he teaches the entirety of the class.

It was concerning, to say the least. Liz couldn't help but think that she did something wrong.

"Class is dismissed. Make sure to turn in your chapters 1-6 study guide before the exam on Thursday. No extended due dates.", everyone stood up and collected their things as the bell rang just in time for lunch.

Liz placed her textbook and homework in her backpack before getting up to leave.

"Liz."

She stopped in her tracks and peered over to his desk, "y-yes..?"

He cleared his throat, "We need to talk."

Her heart started to race, a warm pressure rushed to the pit of her stomach. Could they be really talking about what happened..?

"I wanted to tell you that I-"

" There's a field trip to D.C and they've asked me to chaperone along with Mr. Harrington.", his eyes never left the papers on his desk. His nonchalant demeanor, writing away at the papers on his desk as if the experience had meant nothing to him.

Oh… 

Liz's fingers curled around the thick hem of her sweatshirt, bunching it up into the palm of her hand. She lowered her head down, feeling a familiar heat of embarrassment on her face. Liz snatched her backpack off the floor and scurried out of the classroom, avoiding any eye contact completely.

෴

By the time the fifth period came around, Liz still felt the embarrassment burning in the back of her mind, reminding her of the incident in his classroom.

Liz attempted to indulge in the class work before her, hoping to take her mind off of what happened. Her peers seemed to be doing just fine. Especially her friends, if she could even call them that. She sharply inhaled as the grip on her mechanical pencil tightened. 

Maybe she should just forget about the entire thing…

"Ms. Allan."

Liz lifted her head up, focusing her attention on Mrs. Schwartz. 

"You're needed in the Assistant Principal's office."

She nodded before packing up her things as quietly as possibly. Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing. Some were grouped up while some kept to themselves as they feverishly worked to get their work done. Even if her chair squeaked annoyingly loud across the floor, it would fall on preoccupied ears.

෴

A faint feeling crept into Liz's body as she sat in the waiting area just right outside the door. The area was pretty quiet except for the lilting screeches coming from the printers that filled the room. There would be an occasional amount of teachers and students that would pass by for printer copies, or simply coffee or tea.

Liz whipped out her phone, hoping that the time would go by quickly. 

"Did you enjoy your lunch period?", a familiar voice asked, snapping her out of her trained focus on her phone.

She glanced over to see Tony, setting up his coffee before brewing it. The memory hit her, flooding her brain with the embarrassing encounter.

"I lost my appetite before getting to the cafeteria.", she squeaked out as her supposed facade crumbled apart before it had the time to build up. 

A dissatisfied hum came from his direction. "That would certainly deplete your energy for upcoming classes."

Liz let a soft "oh" as her fingers picked at the cuff of her sweatshirt. It was suffocating enough to be in the same room as him, and now his empty hearted concern poked at her nerves. How could he even pretend to care?

Should she even question his behavior?

"I.. w-why..", she sputtered out before giving up. Liz began to chew on the inside of her lip, contemplating on how to bring the situation up.

Tony's eyes were finally trained on her, and she couldn't even glance at him without faltering. 

"Speaking of which", he turned his back to her to satiate his taste buds with coffee, "there's a slight drop in your grades-"

Finally, the Assistant Principal's door opened, making the girl let out an air of relief. 

The man stepped out of his office and held the door open as one of the teachers left. His frame alone, sent a chill down her spine. Blue eyes that could pierce through any facade, full beard and a neat haircut. 

"Liz Allan. Pleased that you are able to come down here.", his eyes switched between Liz and Tony as a smug grin appeared on his face.

Liz grabbed her backpack and walked past Tony to the office, never meeting his eyes. The atmosphere was stifling as unresolved tension pushed through the room .


	3. Chapter Three

Liz rushed out of the office, hoping that she wouldn't run into him again. The mere presence of that man made her feel small like a doe being preyed on by a wolf. Teasing and mocking its confidence in their supposed strength, as if it knew how fragile it was underneath. 

She made it halfway into the hallway before she heard his chilling voice call out her name. Liz turned her body to him, attempting to put on a straight face.

"Y-yes?"

He laughed softly as he walked up to her, gazing at her figure. Tony placed his hand on her arm, caressing it through the fabric of her sweater. Liz melted into his touch as his hand trailed up to her face. 

Tony ran his thumb over her lips as he licked his own, as if he was readying himself for something. Finally, he leaned in. 

She could have sworn her heart skipped two beats. He was giving her attention after all this time. Liz fluttered her eyes closed, waiting for him to initiate the kiss. 

"You need to fix your grades."

But the kiss never came.

Liz's head dropped as he suddenly let go of her. Her face felt cold, missing the warmth of his caress. She kept her eyes shut to not only prevent the tears from falling but to avoid seeing him disappoint her again.

What did she do wrong?

෴

As days passed by, Liz went on to harbour a newfound resentment towards Tony. This resulted in petty arguments to poke at him.

Everytime he would ask her a question, she would give him the nonchalant attitude that was given to her. He would become flustered at the response but quickly recover from it. Whenever he tried coaxing her into a sexual conversation, Liz would pretend that she didn't know what he was talking about. There were often times where he would try to get her alone but she would publicly question his motives in front of her friends.

Tony's patience was wearing to a thin thread that was desperately keeping his emotions at bay. He noticed how quickly Liz's behavior changed. She became more bratty and out of pocket, as if she had something to prove. Her little implied jabs at his sex life, her dangerously challenging his power of authority had gotten on his nerves. He couldn't have her fighting back, not when he enjoyed toying with her; not when he enjoyed having her under his foot. Tony needed to put her in check.

Then, the arrival of a new student happened.

It was the talk of the school, whisperings of who it might be and the rumors that came along with it. 

That Tuesday came around, the day that the new student would be coming.

"Class, I would like to introduce our new student Peter Parker."

" Peter, you will be sitting next to Liz. She's one of the top students in this class.", Mrs. Schwartz directed the curly haired guy to the seat next to hers. 

Peter trudged over to the seat, letting out an awkward hey before sitting down. As he sat there, Liz noticed the bunches of curly hair covering his face. It was fairly easy for him to hide behind it if he ever got embarrassed.

Silence loomed around them as they completed their work. There would be a few questions that she threw his way to break the ice. Apparently, he just switched schools because his aunt got married and they wanted a school that was close. He wasn't bad to be around, it was just the nervousness of his first day.

෴

After class ended, everyone was in the hallway trying to get to their classes. Liz was about to walk upstairs until she noticed Peter standing against the wall in a puzzled manner.

Liz raised her hand in greeting as their eyes met, skipping over to where he was standing.

"I could show you around your school, but we would need passes first.", Liz offered.

Peter's curls swayed as he nodded in agreement, ready to tail behind her and follow her direction. So far, she was pretty nice to him. Even though it was just an offer, the girl willingly took time out of her day to help some kid she didn't even know. 

The two of them made it to the main office in record time, getting their passes signed almost immediately. As they traveled across campus; she showed him where his classes are, the location of the bathrooms, and even some hideout spots that she discovered over the years that she's been here.

During this trip, Peter realized how welcoming Liz was, despite not even knowing anything about her. He broke the silence by asking pretty tame questions like "what are her hobbies", her favorite color and such. Then the questions got heavy.

They were in a desolate hallway which seemed to carry the smallest of sounds through its entirety. The two of them stopped for a short bathroom break, but to mainly skip as much class time as possible. Liz leaned against the wall training her focus onto her phone, aimlessly scrolling through the content. 

"Hey Liz," the clearing of his throat snapped Liz out of her focused zoning. She hummed as her eyes trailed up to his face.

"I'm gonna head into the bathroom really quick", Peter urgently pointed at the bathroom before scuffling into it.

After Peter went into the bathroom, Liz absentmindedly went back to scrolling through her phone. The quietness seeped back into the hallway, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"What are you doing outside of class?", she flinched at the booming voice coming from the left of her. The agitated bass in his voice sent vibrations throughout her nerves. 

"I was showing Peter—" she glanced down at the floor, "I mean.. this new kid around the school". Of all places, she had to run into him here. Although, it was inevitable since he was a teacher. 

She couldn't see what he did but she could feel the searing burn of his stare on her. It was almost too tempting to look him directly in the eye. 

Silence crept in before he hummed skeptically. It took two steps for him to be right near her, his body only a couple of inches away.

"You two are supposed to be in class right now", Tony's fingers went straight to her neck, " not frolicking in the goddamn hallways and skipping class." His grip slightly tightened as he raised his tone.

Liz shifted her weight awkwardly, still having her vision trained on anywhere but his face. Her already broken facade would shattered into miniscule pieces and melt if she met his eyes. 

He leaned in close to her ear, "I need you to come by my classroom straight after school has ended." 

Liz frowned and whispered,"But, it'll be suspicious if I just go there with no reason."

Peter's footsteps could be heard near the exit of the restroom.

"Guess you'll need one.", Tony unlatched his grip on her neck and stepped away from her. Liz shuddered at the sudden bareness on her neck from his hand. "Ms. Allan, you will be attending detention straight after classes are finished."

Peter's eyes widened in disbelief as he stepped out of the restroom. Liz snapped her head up at Tony, finally staring at his face. His dominant demeanor had been replaced with a teacher-like authority, holding a false sense of respect between the student and the teacher. Her eyes flickered over to Peter, who seemed more surprised at the punishment, or lack thereof for him.

"Yes… Mr. Stark.", she hesitantly complied. Whatever ounce of defiance she mustered up had been rubbed off when Tony's hand left her neck, a reminder of how things will and should be.

Liz heaved a sigh, her shoulders slumping with defeat, before walking in the opposite direction of Tony with Peter following right after her.

Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement before heading back to his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have continued despite the warnings, this story includes power imbalance, verbally manipulated minors, and mentions of statutory rape with said minor. This in no way reflects my morals in real life, therefore NOT defining who I am as a person. I do not support or approve relationships between adults and minors. It is important to separate fiction from reality. If you are unable to do so, do not read the series. - retro


End file.
